Eventually
by Ennah
Summary: This is a GaryMisty fic. The title really doesn't have anything to do with the fic. I just couldn't think of one.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I repeat, I do not own Pokémon.  
  
  
  
A/N: This is in Misty's POV and I am so very sorry about the spelling/grammar mistakes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eventually  
  
  
  
  
  
Do I... like him? Wait, wrong question. Do I love Him? But I can't love him... or can I? Hm, but than again...  
  
  
  
"Argh! What the hell is wrong with me?"   
  
  
  
Everyone who was sitting at the table turned to stare at me. Oops. I guess I said that a little too loud.   
  
  
  
"Misty, are you alright?" asked Ash, looking concerned who was sitting next to me.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I said to him with a smile. Ash looked at me for few more seconds and I knew he didn't believe me. "Really, I'm fine."  
  
  
  
"Hm... Ok. If you say so," said Ash and he went back to eating with everyone else on the table.  
  
  
  
It was a sunny summer morning and Professor Oak had invited me, Ash, Brock and Ash's mother to have breakfast at his house. I had came back to Pallet Town last week after leaving all my Pokemons at the Cerulean Gym for my sisters to take of them. It had been months since I had last seen everyone and I thought it would be nice to see everyone again... Well except Gary Oak that is...  
  
  
  
"Misty!"  
  
  
  
"Huh? Did you say something?" I asked Ash who had just called my name. Oh great, now everyone's looking at me again... Including Gary.  
  
  
  
"I said, do you want some more juice?" said Ash holding a large glass of orange juice with small ice cubes floating on top. It made a clinging noise every time he shook it in front of my face.  
  
  
  
"No thanks."  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
  
  
Ash can be really annoying sometimes.   
  
  
  
"Yes. I'm sure," I said to him firmly.   
  
  
  
"Are you sure that you're sure?"  
  
  
  
Maybe a little too annoying.  
  
  
  
"Shut up," I said to him and strangely enough, he did as I told him. He would normally go on about no one telling him what to do but I guess he had changed these last few years since we had traveled with each other along with Brock. With a sigh, I looked at the person sitting right in front of me before dropping my head down to look at my plate. Gary was sitting right in front of me and I felt very uncomfortable as I felt my cheeks turning slightly red.   
  
  
  
I hate him. I hate him for making me feel like this. Making me feel like I lik- love him. But do I really love him? Could it be that I'm just confused?   
  
  
  
I don't know what to think anymore... I just want to leave this place, far away from Gary Oak. Very far away.   
  
  
  
I let out a sigh as I picked up my fork and poked my egg. I knew I shouldn't have come back to Pallet...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After what seemed like forever, I finally got back to Ash's house. I haven't eaten much at Professor Oak's house but I wasn't really hungry any ways.  
  
  
  
I slowly made my way up the stairs to the room that I was staying at while I was here in Pallet town and locked the door. With a soft thud, I lied on my bed and stared up at the white ceiling.  
  
  
  
"I wonder what Gary's doing?" I said out loud and I immediately stood up from the bed and began pacing around the room. Now where did that come from? Why would I want to know what he's doing right now. It's none of my business! I shouldn't think about him!  
  
  
  
However, even after pacing around the room for over a minute, I couldn't get him out of my mind. It was as if his name was glued to my head or something.  
  
  
  
"Come on Misty! Don't think about him! He's just a stupid, ugly, dumb moron with no brain!"  
  
  
  
Well... Maybe not the ugly part and the stupid part and the... Oh just forget it!  
  
  
  
Sure I had a crush on him, but that was four years ago. We also went out two years ago when I met him in the Cerulean City because he had to meet someone there or something but... It only lasted for a week. He had to go on a stupid journey and the long distance thing wasn't working out.   
  
  
  
I had always thought I have gotten over him after we broke up but I guess not... I don't even know how I started falling for him in the first place. I mean, he's Gary Oak. Ash's rival and a egoistic jerk.  
  
  
  
Oh well... I'm going back home in about one week so I guess it won't matter if I like, I mean if I love him anymore. It's not like I'm going to see him again when I go back home unless I come back here again for a visit or something.  
  
  
  
Besides, he doesn't even care about me and all we did was kiss. Also it wasn't like he wanted to kiss me. He had to.   
  
  
  
Brock had dared him.  
  
  
  
It happened yesterday night when we were at a party that one of the people at Pallet town had held. I was invited along with Ash even though I had no clue who that person was.  
  
  
  
Any ways, Brock had dared Gary to kiss me in front of everyone. If he didn't do the dare, he would have to wear one his sister's Sunday dress all day long. I guess he preferred to just kiss me than to go around wearing a dress...  
  
  
  
I was very surprise at first because he had came out of no where and just kissed me. Of course I wanted to pull away and smack him on the head as everyone watched us but I just couldn't... For some reason, I silently wished deep down that he's lips wouldn't leave mine. That's when my old feelings for him began to come back to me. Feelings of love and the same feeling I had felt when we first kissed when we were going out two years ago.   
  
  
  
With a sigh, I pushed all my thoughts away and looked out the window. The sky was clear and every once in awhile, big fluffy clouds passed by, creating a light shadow.  
  
  
  
"Hey Misty!"  
  
  
  
I looked down and saw Ash and Brock holding many boxes. Ash's legs were shaking slightly as he tried to balance three boxes he was carrying in his arms. "What are you guys doing?"  
  
  
  
"Professor Oak wants these boxes at his office. Could you give us a hand?" said Brock over the pile of boxes he was carrying. His legs were shaking as well.  
  
  
  
"Sure! I'll be right there!" I said to them and I opened the door and walked down the stairs. I passed the kitchen and just as I was going to go outside, the phone began to ring through the house. I waited for for few seconds, wondering if Mrs. Ketchum was going to pick it up and when she didn't, I ran over to it and answered it.  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
  
"Hi Misty!"   
  
  
  
"Daisy? Is that you?" I was very surprised to see Daisy on the other line because as far as I could remember, she had never called me here at Ash's house.  
  
  
  
"No! It's officer Jenny. Oh course it's me! Any Ways, we like need you to come back home tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Violet is sick and we have the underwater play thing in four days so we like need you to take her place."  
  
  
  
"What? Why me?" My sisters usually did the underwater plays while I did the battling with people that wanted to win a badge from the gym. I never very much liked doing the under water plays.   
  
  
  
"Please, Please, Please! You are the only one that can help us! Please! I mean, I could like ask one of my friends but I want you to be in the play! I could come and pick you up if you don't have any ride. Please!"  
  
  
  
I thought for a while and I found myself in a situation where I couldn't say no. Besides, she's my sister. How could I let her down.  
  
  
  
"Alright..."  
  
  
  
"Really? Thank you so much! Well I got to go now so I'll like call you tonight or something."  
  
  
  
After my sister hung up the phone, I realized that I had told Brock and Ash that I'd be out there to help them. I quickly went out the door and saw them waiting for me, there knees shaking more than the last time I saw them from the window up stairs.  
  
  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
  
  
"Sorry, I got a call from my sister. She wants me to come back," I said to them and I grabbed one box from Ash and another one from Brock. They were pretty heavy.   
  
  
  
"When do you have to go back?" said Brock as he sighed a relief, feeling more lighter.  
  
  
  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
  
  
"Tomorrow morning? That's not a very long time."  
  
  
  
"Yeah I know but... You know I'll come and visit sometime. Any ways, what are these boxes for?" I asked them, trying to change the subject. I didn't want to waste time talking about me leaving.  
  
  
  
Ash shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know."  
  
  
  
We walked for few moments until we arrived at Professor's house and balancing the boxes on his knee, Brock knocked rang on the doorbell with his free hand. Few moments passed by until the door swung open.  
  
  
  
My heart froze.  
  
  
  
Why did it have to be him?   
  
  
  
Gary looked at us than at the boxes before letting us in. He smiled at us slightly and looked at me. Why is he looking at me?  
  
  
  
"Here let me help," said Gary and he lifted a box from my arms and I followed him inside.  
  
  
  
When we got into the living room, we saw Tracy walking around, looking at a paper in his hand. At the sound of foot steps, he looked up from his paper and smiled at us.  
  
  
  
"Hey Guys!" said Tracy waving at us. Tracy? What is he doing here? I thought he left to go see Professor Ivy to research some stuff about this new Pokemon that some guy found.  
  
  
  
"Hey Tracy! What are you doing back here?"   
  
  
  
"Well, I finished my research with Professor Ivy so I came back."  
  
  
  
"Oh. So how did it work out?"  
  
  
  
"We found out that the Pokemon that we saw was just a Ditto that has transformed into a strange creature just to scare us. It was quite silly."  
  
  
  
"Yes, it was silly."  
  
  
  
I turned around and saw professor Oak coming into the living room with his lab coat on. "Thanks for bringing the boxes everyone."  
  
  
  
We all dropped the box at the corner where Professor told us and we all plunged into a conversation. We weren't really talking about any thing special. Just some normal stuff until few minutes later when Ash told Tracy that I was going back home tomorrow. He looked a little upset.  
  
  
  
"You are leaving already? But I just came back today," said Tracy with a hopeful smile to change my mind.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know but my sisters needs me back..."  
  
  
  
"Well Misty, we will all miss you," said Professor Oak. He was so nice to me like Mrs. Ketchum was. Mrs. Ketchum has always treated me like I was her daughter and I was very thankful for that. My mother had died when I just a baby so I never really knew what it felt like to have a mom until I met her.  
  
  
  
"I'll come and visit very soon," I told them even though I wasn't very sure if I would ever come back. If only Gary wasn't here... I had fallen back in love with him yesterday after that kiss and after trying so hard to forget him... I'm just scared. It took me weeks to get over him two years ago when we broke up so how long is it going to take me this time? What if I can never get over him again?  
  
  
  
"Well, we should get going," said Brock and we all said our good-byes and began to move out of the living room. I looked around the room, trying to see Gary for one last time but I couldn't see him anywhere. I guess he went to his room or something. Oh well. Who cares where he went.   
  
  
  
I do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I yawned and looked at the clock hanging on the wall before getting up from the bed. It was thirty minutes before seven and I doubt that any one would be awake this early on a Sunday. I guess I'll get ready and wait for Daisy to come and pick me up. She called me last night and told me she would pick me up around seven.  
  
  
  
I quietly went inside the bath room and brushed my teeth before getting dressed, making sure to be as quiet as I can. I don't want to wake any one up.  
  
  
  
After getting ready to leave, I carried my pack pack over my shoulder and quietly went down the stairs, avoiding the parts of the floor that I knew would make squeaky sounds. I know I should probably say good-bye to everyone before leaving but I didn't want to wake anyone up. I already said good-bye to them last night any ways.  
  
  
  
When I opened the front door to leave I was surprise to see Gary leaning against the fence.  
  
  
  
I wonder what he's doing here...   
  
  
  
"I heard you were leaving," said Gary as he noticed me coming out of the house and I nodded my head.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," I said to him as I sat on the stony steps. My sister wasn't here yet so I guess I'll just have to wait... with Gary over there.   
  
  
  
Silence took over as I looked at everywhere but Gary. If it wasn't already hard for me to leave knowing that I had fallen back in love with him, he had to show up.  
  
  
  
"So... are you coming back?" said Gary, breaking the silence. Why does he care if I come back or not?  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
  
  
"Oh."   
  
  
  
Than just as I was going to ask him why he was here, Mrs. Ketchum came out the door with a very tired look on her face. "Misty, there's a phone call for you. It's from your sister."   
  
  
  
"Hello," said Gary to Mrs. Ketchum and she smiled gently at him.  
  
  
  
"Hello Gary."  
  
  
  
I left my bags outside on the ground and went inside the house. I picked up the phone and this time, I wasn't so surprised that it was Daisy who called me.  
  
  
  
"Aren't you suppose to pick me up?"  
  
  
  
"Misty! We have some problems with the car so I can't like pick you up. Also it's going to like take a lot of time for you to get here if you walk so I had to like ask one of my friends to take Violet's place. Sorry about that!"  
  
  
  
"Oh. Is that mean I can stay here a little longer?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Sorry sis but I have to go. Take care of yourself while your there. Bye."  
  
  
  
I blinked few times as I hung up the phone. Now what am I suppose to do?  
  
  
  
With a grunt, I walked back outside to where Gary standing alone. I guess Ash's mom went back to sleep. "Well it turned out I don't have to go back." I said to him and he started grinning.  
  
  
  
"That's great!"  
  
  
  
"What...?"  
  
  
  
He walked right in front of me and asked me a question that I couldn't quite understand. "Why?"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked as he slowly leaned forward. I tried to move my body but I just couldn't. I was lost in his eyes. Few seconds passed by before he spoke.  
  
  
  
"Why can't I stop loving you..." Before I could say anything, he kissed me. It was a short kiss but... I don't know. I couldn't help but feel... happy. "Misty... I love you."  
  
  
  
I was speechless. He loves me? Yes! He loves me! "I love you too."  
  
  
  
Gary smiled. "So, um... Your welcome to stay at my house. We have many spare rooms and I know grandpa's not going to mind at all."  
  
  
  
"That'd be great!"   
  
  
  
He picked up my bag from the ground, and we walked toward his house, hand in hand. 


End file.
